


We know who you are

by Starchoke



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ba Sing Se, Crack Treated Seriously, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, assume toph knows who zuko is, crack kinda, its pretty much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starchoke/pseuds/Starchoke
Summary: Based on the tumblr post about Jet introducing the Gaang to Li.When the gaang runs into Jet at the market in Ba Sing Se they are exited to meet his friend Li. They do not expect Li to be Zuko of all people.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Jet & The Gaang (Avatar), Jet & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 242





	We know who you are

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is kinda crack but its really fun thats why i came out of my mini break to post

Jet was happy that he and Li had made an alliance in Ba Sing Se. Li was clearly brought up in a war torn environment, brandished by the fire nation. He wouldn't go as far as to say they were friends, but they were alliances. And really any enemy of the fire nation was a friend to Jet. When he saw that Aang and his friends were in Ba Sing Se he knew that they would like Li. He was a good leader and would surely impress the gaang with his fighting skills. 

“Katara, Aang, Sokka!” Jet called out when he first saw them in the market. “Jet?” Katara said, confused. “I'm not crazy anymore I swear. I'm here to find peace with myself.” Jet said quickly remembering his history of flooding villages. “Awsome!” Aang said happily. “Can we really trust him?” Sokka asked inquisitively. Toph interjected, making herself known for the first time in the conversation “I'm kinda confused but he's not lying.” she confirmed. “I have a friend who can vouch for me not being a lunatic if you want to meet him.” Jet said quickly. “Sure!” Aang said excitedly. They started walking back to a tea shop, Jet leading the way. 

They opened the door to be greeted by a monotonous voice that sounded very familiar. “Hello, welcome to the jasmine dragon what can I get for you.” “Hi Li I ran into some old friends in town and thought you should meet them.” Li turned from where he was washing dishes to see the gaang in all of their glory. They stood like that for what felt like forever. That is until Jet nudged Katara waiting for her to say something.

“Li?” Katara said angrily staring right into Zuko's eyes. Sokka nudged her and made a face, telling her something in a sort of coded language. “Li this is Avatar Aang and his friends.” Jet said, confused at the drastic change in mood. “Pleasure to meet you.” Zuko said, gritting his teeth. “Don't you mean it's an honor to meet us?” Sokka said with a smirk. That got a laugh out of Toph. “What's so funny?” Jet asked. “Nothing funny, we're just happy to meet Li.” Aang said cheerfully but if you looked past his bright demeanor you could see how excited he was to mess with his rival.

“So Li, how long have you worked in a tea shop?” Toph asked, sitting down at the nearest table. “Umm.” He started to come up with a lie but was interrupted by Katara who now sat next to Toph. “Hey Li can you tell me why you hate firebenders so much. For me it's the prince of the fire nation trying to repeatedly kill me.” Aang laughed “Oh yeah prince Zuko. He is so bad at it too, he's being outsmarted by a bunch of kids with no real training.” Li’s face was turning red, Jet had no idea why. Maybe he had a bad experience with this shitty prince too. 

Suddenly Iroh came out of the back door, standing face to face with rival groups acting like they didn't know who each party was. “Li, can you come back here and help me with the tea.” He said after a second of silence. “Wait, we had tea together.” Toph said suddenly. Iroh did recognize the girl. “Uncle have you been conspiring with the avatars friends this whole time!” Zuko said angrily. “I did not know this young girl was friends with Avatar Aang.” Iroh said with a slight smile. “What is going ON.” Jet practically pleaded. “Lets go to the back.” Iroh said peacefully. “How do we know this isn't a trap!” Sokka asked doubtfully. “It's not a trap. I just think these matters should be discussed behind closed doors.” Aang shrugged and they all followed Iroh to the back room.

They all sat around the table, unsure of who should talk first. “Ok so lets make an agreement that nobodys going to start fighting.” Katara mediated, looking at both Jet and Zuko. “Why do I get a feeling you guys know each other.” Jet said, his hands buried in his face. “Oh yeah, he's been tracking us around the world trying to capture me.” Aang said taking a sip from the tea Iroh had placed before him. “WHAT.” Jet exclaimed. “LI WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT HE'S KEY TO STOPPING THE FIRE NATION.” Zuko looked down preparing for someone to tell Jet his secret. “He IS the fire nation prince.” Sokka said.

“Technically not- '' Zuko said not wanting to explain his long history with the fire nation but there was no use trying to talk over Jets screaming. “WHATTTTTT THE FFFF” 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments mean the world to me!


End file.
